


The Oasis

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Digital Art, F/F, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Harding gets an eyeful when the Inquisitor's party sets up camp on a hot day in the Forbidden Oasis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/gifts).



> [swoons violently.]
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Happy Wintersend.


End file.
